


The Sweetest Summoning

by TSTrashCaptain



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Platonic Moxiety, adorable!patton, demon!virgil, i have no idea what i'm writing at this point, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSTrashCaptain/pseuds/TSTrashCaptain
Summary: So, who wants to read an AU where Patton accidentally summons a demon with cake frosting? I was thinking about this today, and it made me laugh, so I’m sharing this nonsense with all of you. If anybody wants to add on to this, feel free. It’s just a short thing I couldn’t get out of my head.





	The Sweetest Summoning

Patton hummed happily to himself as he frosted his freshly baked cake. He’d been in the mood for chocolate, and now he was just having fun with the frosting. He had a bunch of different colors, and he was just swirling different designs all over it. Mainly as an excuse to layer on an inordinate amount of frosting, but that was neither here nor there. He added one last squiggle to the end, when the kitchen suddenly became ice cold.

Patton stopped decorating, glancing up at the window. No, it was shut tight and locked. It had been a raw one outside today, windy, rainy and cold, so he’d turned the heat up as soon as he got home. Baking always helped, too. Shrugging a little, he continued his project, happily humming a little tune. He turned around to grab a different color…and jumped back, his heart pounding in his chest.

An enormous shadow loomed menacingly in the corner, and two glowing, purple eyes peered out at him. Every instinct in him screamed run, hide, danger, but Patton was frozen in place. He had no idea what this thing was, but he was terrified.

Virgil huffed to himself in irritation. The first time he’s been summoned in over three hundred years, and it’s this doofy guy who accidentally scrawled his summoning sigil on a cake?! The universe must absolutely despise him. He cocked his head, sizing up his prey. The guy was clearly frightened, and being a Fear Demon that was certainly appealing. What was he even wearing?! Was that cat hoodie over a blue polo???

Patton slowly relaxed as the…whatever it was…didn’t move or do anything threatening. He had no idea what was going on, but, well…it never hurt to be kind! So, he gave it a cheerful smile and waved. Virgil stared. This guy could not be serious.

“Hello! I hope you don’t mind, but you gave me a bit of a fright. What brings you to my kitchen?” Virgil was utterly and completely confused. Why…why was the mortal talking to him?! He was…smiling…and being nice. This was highly unusual. He wasn’t entirely sure what the protocol was for this. In answer to the human’s question, he silently pointed to the cake. Patton’s eyes widened in shock. Cake? The thing wanted…cake?!

“Oh, would you like some? I just finished, and obviously there’s plenty to share. Here, let me cut you a slice.” As he spoke, Patton turned and grabbed a plate and a knife, carefully cutting a healthy piece, then grabbed a fork. He slowly offered it to the shadow, who glanced from the cake to his face and back again, then gently accepted it.

Virgil had no idea how to handle this particular interaction. In all his years, no one had ever summoned him without demanding something of him. This human had obviously managed an accidental summon (his soul was far too pure) and had no idea what he was dealing with. Yet he was still treating Virgil kindly. He should probably be scaring the daylights out of this guy, but…somehow…Virgil just didn’t have it in him to try. It would be way too easy. He contemplated the pastry on his plate, poking it with his fork. He hadn’t eaten mortal food in a very long time. Shrugging, he took a tentative bite.

Virgil’s eyes flew wide at the incredible flavor! This was amazing, the best cake he’d ever eaten in his life. He quickly wolfed down the rest of his portion and looked longingly at the remaining cake. Patton beamed at him, grabbing his plate and cutting another slice. Virgil happily ate more, making little purring noises as he did.

“Well, I’m glad you like it! I’m Patton, by the way. Do you have a name?” Virgil paused, mid bite, and thought for a moment. His voice was naturally quite disturbing for humans to hear, and he really wanted more cake. He shrugged and pointed towards the table. Patton looked down, and jumped a little when the word “VIRGIL” was carved into the wood. That was…disturbing.

“Virgil? Your name is Virgil?” The shadow nodded, and Patton got the impression those violet eyes were amused. Huh. Well, he had a cake loving shadow monster named Virgil in his kitchen. Add that to the list of thoughts he never thought he’d have in his lifetime.

Virgil almost shook with suppressed laughter. This guy really was too naive! Giving a demon his name? And asking for said demon’s in return? This had to be the oddest interaction he’d ever had. But it was…sweet, in a way. It was pleasant not to be feared or hated. And the quality of the cake could not be overstated.

“What are you, Virgil? If you don’t mind me asking, of course.” Virgil nearly winced at the question. He could always lie. But this guy had been alright so far…screw it. The word DEMON appeared, etched into the table. Patton stared for a long moment, then looked back up at him.

“You’re…a demon?!” Virgil rolled his eyes and nodded, looking anywhere but at the human. Here it comes, the inevitable screaming or badly attempted exorcism.  
“How did I manage to summon a demon with cake frosting…?” Patton murmured to himself, looking adorably perplexed. “Well, you don’t seem to be intent on causing me any harm, so I suppose…it’s nice to meet you, Virgil.”

Okay, he was insane. That’s the only reasonable explanation for why a human would be smiling at him, using his name, and not having a total nervous breakdown. Virgil could not believe this was happening. Who WAS this guy??? 

“Not to be rude, Virgil, but uhhh…I have to go to work tomorrow, so if you don’t need anything else, I think I’m going to head to bed. Are you okay with that?” Virgil blinked slowly, reached out and slid the rest of the cake towards himself, then nodded. Patton laughed, and Virgil’s eyes danced with amusement.

“Yeah, go ahead and finish that off. I’ll see you around, Virgil. Goodnight!” Patton waved and headed up to his room. You would think having a demon eating cake in his kitchen would keep him awake, but oddly enough he drifted right off.

Virgil gleefully finished the cake, then glanced around. This was a nice place. It was warm and cozy. Patton didn’t seem to mind him, and he was so very tired of the screaming and chaos of Hell. He shrugged, then shrank himself down to his other form. Demons could take on several forms, but this was the one he used to make the scrabbling noises in the walls when he was trying to frighten people. The tiny claws were perfect for that, although he supposed if any humans had seen this form they would have laughed rather than screamed. He resembled a dragon, but roughly the size of a house cat. Hardly intimidating. Fluttering his small wings, he swiftly rose to the top of the fridge and settled down, curling up to take a nap. His belly was full and he was tired.

The next morning, a very startled Patton would find a small, hissing dragon on the top of his refrigerator with very familiar purple eyes. Virgil would glare as Patton made breakfast, then gleefully eat the things Patton offered him. Patton would make annoying cooing sounds at him, and Virgil would huff and go back to his shadow form just to make it stop.

Days would turn into weeks, then months, and after a year of having Virgil in the house, Patton glanced at his odd roommate, who was curled up next to him on the couch.

“Virgil? Why did you decide to stay here with me?” Virgil cocked his head, pondering his answer. He had never spoken before, and Patton wasn’t really expecting an answer, but the shadow shifted, and suddenly a much more human face was peering at him from under long purple bangs.

“Because you were kind to me.” The voice was low and distorted, clearly not human, but Patton was so overjoyed that he squealed and dropped the book he was reading on the floor. A smirk slowly spread across Virgil’s face, his eyes dancing with that familiar wicked amusement.

“And you baked me a cake.”


End file.
